Peak Peach Vodka Coolers
by BadassPinkSunglasses
Summary: Caitlyn enjoys 'Peak Peach Vodka Coolers'. Lets see where they take her... Rate K for underaged drinking. -Naitlyn-


'Nate! Caitlyn! You came!' a tall, curly haired ginger girl exclaimed happily, hugging said girl and boy.

'Hey Marissa,' Nate, a curly haired teen, and Caitlyn, a boyish girl, said monotonously. Nate was part of a famous band named _Connect 3 _and Caitlyn was their producer and Nate's girlfriend.

'Do you guys want a drink?' Marissa asked the two over the loud music, trying to be a good hostess. Nate kindly declined Marissa's offer while Caitlyn accepted it. 'What do you want?'

'Surprise me,' Caitlyn answered, her usual spontaneous and up for anything, attitude coming out. Marissa smiled and told them she'd be right back.

'Caity, why are we here again?' Nate asked Caitlyn, using her nickname only he could get away with.

'Because, Nate. Marissa helped out on the new album, and since Jason and Shane were to busy to come, you have the privilege of attending,' Caitlyn answered, smiling. Jason and Shane were Nate's brothers and the other two thirds of Connect 3.

Nate rolled his eyes at Caitlyn's taunting, but smiled as Marissa reappeared.

_'May as well give Marissa the illusion that I'm having a good time…' _Nate thought.

Marissa handed Caitlyn, and underage teen, a colorful drink. Caitlyn took a sip.

'Mm, what is this?'

'A _Peak_ _Peach Vodka Cooler_,' Marissa responded.

'Uh, you do know Caitlyn and I are only 16, right?' Nate asked, confused as to why Marissa, a 22 year old, would give this drink to Caitlyn.

'God, Nate! Live a little!' Marissa laughed. Caitlyn gave Nate a faint smiled, unsure of what to say. 'And you can't honestly say you've never had a drink, can you?' Marissa smiled. Nate blushed and looked away.

* * *

**_Two Hours Later_**

'Naaaa… Naaaaaa… Naaa… ugh!' Caitlyn slurred, trying to say Nate's name. 'Wuz goin onnn?'

Nate held onto Caitlyn as she swayed slightly, unable to hold herself up.

'You're drunk, Caity. That's what's going on…' Nate sighed impatiently.

'Gooood unn' Caitlyn laughed. 'I not drunnnn…' Caitlyn's voice trailed off and her head fell to Nate's shoulder. He could hear drunken snores escape her mouth.

Nate sighed, before scooping Caitlyn up in both arms and looking for Marissa. He quickly spotted her on a couch making out with a guy Nate had never, and he was pretty sure Marissa hadn't either, seen before.

'Marissa, me and Caitlyn are leaving now. See you later,' Nate called to Marissa, who waved him off and nodded her head.

As Nate got to the door Caitlyn stirred.

'Put me down!' she demanded.

'Caity, your drunk and we're leaving' he stated firmly, walking down the front steps and carrying her to his car.

He set her down carefully and put a seat belt around her.

' M'not a chiiiilld!'

'Quiet, Caity,' Nate whispered as he closed the passenger door.

When Nate pulled up in front of Connect 3's house he was pleased to find no paparazzi, parents, or brothers.

'Puuttttttttt meh dawn! Now!' Caitlyn slurred, swinging her arms around.

Nate had to nearly wrestle Caitlyn to the door and bring her into the house. Caitlyn then fell back asleep as Nate began climbing the stairs. He opened the door to his room and laid Caitlyn on his bed and covered her with a blanket. Nate then went downstairs to grab a snack and read a bit of his new Elvis Costello book.

Nate returned to his room a little over 2 hours later and lay next to Caitlyn on his bed. She stirred and looked around; more sober then she was before.

'Nate, what happened?' she asked, clutching her head in pain.

'You got drunk at Marissa's party,' Nate explained, pushing stray hairs from her face.

'Ugh, I'm so stupid...' Caitlyn groaned. 'I have such a bead head ache right now!'

'I'll be right back,' Nate said, kissing her lips before entering his bathroom, which was connected to his room.

Minutes later Nate reappeared, handing Caitlyn a few _Tylenol. _Caitlyn smiled up at him and was about to pop them in her mouth when she hiccupped. She turned a ghostly white color, clutched her stomach, and then ran to Nate's bathroom.

Nate stood behind Caitlyn, holding her hair as she threw up into the toilet. A good 2 minutes of retching later, Caitlyn lifted her head and wiped her mouth.

'You okay?' Nate asked, rubbing her back.

'No,' Caitlyn responded. 'I don't think _running _to the bathroom was a good idea either…'

Nate laughed lightly before handing her the pills. Caitlyn took them great fully and swallowed.

'Come,' Nate said. He had his hand outstretched toward Caitlyn. She took it then followed him to his bed.

'I cannot believe I got drunk! I can't imagine what my mother would do if she found out! I'd be dead! What would everyone have thought if I had gotten alcohol poisoning… if the press found out?' Caitlyn said. Nate stroked her cheek silently letting her get out all her pent up emotions. 'Nate!' Caitlyn exclaimed, a sudden look of realization appeared on her face. 'The paparazzi! What if they've gotten a picture?!?'

'Don't worry Caity, they didn't,' Nate reassured her.

'Okay… but I'm still weak! I mean, you're the _guy_ and you haven't drunk alcohol. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?'

Nate sighed, _'This is it. Just tell her.' _

'Caity, I _have_ gotten drunk before, so drunk in fact, that I _did _get alcohol poisoning. I had to go to the hospital and get my stomach pumped. I was 14 and…well… that was an experimental time for me…' Nate said blushing, obviously embarrassed by his young self's stupidity.

'How do I not now this? I mean, how did the press not get at this _juicy gossip_?'

'We were able to keep it quiet. Said it was just my diabetes acting up. The only people that know the truth are my parents, Shane, Jason, and now you,' Nate explained.

'Why didn't you ever tell me?' Caitlyn asked, slightly hurt that Nate would keep this from her.

'I don't know. I guess, I just try to pretend it never happened,' Nate said uneasily.

'I'm still a little confused, though. And don't worry it's not about you. It's about me. How did I get so drunk and sober up so fast?'

'I'm not too sure, to tell you the truth. Personally, _Vodka Coolers _like that can get me wasted with just a few bottles, but then it's gone in a matter of 2 hours,' Nate explained. 'And you took 4 hours, so really it wasn't _that _fast…' Nate smirked.

'Shut up, "Mr. I Know Everything About Alcohol"!' Caitlyn laughed. 'I just want you to promise me you won't let me get _that_ drunk again for a LONG time!'

'Promise,' Nate whispered, sealing it with a kiss.


End file.
